The Phantom of the Opera
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: A modern take to a famous legend of the Phantom of the Opera. Lex owns the world's best opera house. Lana is the youngest artist that has ever got a role in there.
1. Prolog

Description: A modern take to a famous legend of the Phantom of the Opera. Lex owns the world's best opera house. Lana is the youngest artist that has ever got a role in there.

* * *

**AN **I made a fake trailer for the Phantom to Lexana vs Clark and then the idea for this fanfic came to me. You can check up the trailer in my profile, right by the description of this fic under Lexana category.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Metropolis Opera House _was at the top of the letter she received.

_We are pleased to announce that your exceptional trail out for the newest opera "The Rose" has been approved…_

Lana couldn't believe her own eyes.

Few weeks ago she'd tried for the lead in the newest Metropolis Opera's musical.

She'd done it mostly for fun and for herself. She'd wanted to see how the big auditions went, she'd wanted to experience the process, to see the world she'd been stepping into.

She'd never in her dreams believed she would actually get the part. Maybe some background one if she'd been lucky enough, but not the lead!

If she got it… it meant she was the youngest actress who was ever hired by the opera. It meant fame. It meant prestige.

People from all over the world were coming to America, to Metropolis, just to see the show. It was an old, antic opera house and the herd never travelled, never went overseas to please the viewers.

The Metropolis Opera had been worldly popular since young Lionel Luthor had taken the reign over it. He had been the one to raise it to the highest standard. He had been also ruthless. He had never cared about his employees' feelings. He had been hard on actors, especially the leading ones. For him it had been the best or nothing at all.

When Lionel died, the Opera was taken over by his only son, Alexander, usually called Lex. Everyone had thought that Lex would never outrun his father, that he would never be as good and all the other popular operas around the world had been praying for the young Luthor's downfall.

It didn't happen. Lex managed to keep the level of the show, if not exceed. The only flaw he had was that he didn't show himself much. He usually watched the performance from his private box, facing the scene. No one saw him around the opera as he was a master of subtlety. He didn't go out much and he was believed to be even harder than his father. All that people knew was that he was mysteriously bald even though he was barely thirty years old. He was an eccentric, an individualist who cared only about himself and the show. People were nothing to him. Money and prestige was everything. Also, because of his confinement the rumors started, saying that his face or, if not obviously seen, his body underneath his clothes were hideously disfigured.

Lana never saw him in person and she didn't expect to. Even the actors that were already employed in the opera rarely saw Lex or didn't see him at all. Hence came Lana's shock when two weeks ago she had received a phone call informing her that Mr. Luthor loved her performance and wanted to hire her. The official letter with the written agreement came in the mail just today. Luthor was not a man that fit well in the new era. Although he was known for having mastered the newest technologies, he still preferred to send directions and agreements in letters with ornamental additions like the seal. The Opera house was an antic and the tradition that had started many years ago still went on…

"I can't believe you're got this! Even more, I can't believe you're actually doing this!" she heard the raised voice of her roommate.

"How could I not?" Lana asked, taken aback. "Mr. Luthor himself liked my performance! Is there any greater honor in this business?"

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't and maybe you are the youngest in the history… blah blah blah… but he's still the phantom."

"Oh, come on! People started calling him that when he stopped leaving the opera house!"

"They're calling him that for a reason!" her friend defended her point of view.

"How do you know he doesn't leave? Maybe he disguises himself? Maybe he's tired of the publicity? Maybe he just wants a normal life?"

"Then he shouldn't have gotten into that business in the first place! And when did you develop such strong feelings toward that guy? You don't even know what he looks like!"

"I don't judge people until I get to know them. Spreading rumors is just plain wrong."

"You're really doing this, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am! Hundreds of women around the world would kill for this role!"

"Well, then I wish you luck, because you're gonna need it! You'll be working twenty four seven! Luthor might not deserve his nickname, but he definitely is one to keep you after hours. You'll be sleeping, eating and practice. That is all. You won't see the city either if you take that job."

"I'm fine with it as long as it means that I'll be doing what I love!"

And that how the greatest adventure of Lana's life started… A journey of fear, of crossing the boundaries, of entering the darkness… but also a journey of love, passion and desire. And that was something only few people knew.


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

_Angel of music, hide no longer_

Secret and strange Angel

* * *

She was exhausted.

More exhausted than she'd ever been in her life.

But she kept on going. Kept on singing and acting. She needed to be the best, because nothing else mattered. Not in this place.

The day of the big premiere was getting closer and closer, making her nervous and jittery at the same time.

When she'd come to Metropolis she'd been sure that Mr. Luthor had made a mistake and that she would be shipped home, back to Smallville, after first few rehearsals. Then it hadn't happened and she'd been astonished. It wasn't possible she was that good, was it?

And now, almost three months later, she was still there, still on the stage, now rehearsing in costumes. And soon the whole world would know of her. Of Lana Lang. A simple girl form a small town in Kansas. That was so unbelievable that every day she needed to pinch herself just to be reminded that she wasn't living in a fairy tale.

Only in a fairy tale she probably wouldn't be so tired.

She had no time for private life or even to go out to see the city. She was working all the time as her friend had been right once: she was sleeping, eating, drinking enormous amounts of water and then going back on stage.

Her skills improved, her lungs capacity too. Her voice was really well heard all over the monstrous room.

She believed that she had been chosen, because someone had seen something in her, some great potential. She would hate to be a disappointment.

* * *

He was there again. He couldn't stop himself from seeing her again.

She was so beautiful. So vital. Her voice… her movements on the stage… the grace she had…

He felt hypnotized every single time he saw her. He was falling for her more and more even though they never talked to each other in private. She never actually met him either.

But he was in love.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted her so much. It was in his bones, that need that couldn't be quenched just yet if ever. It made him impatient, it made him irrational, it made him want to show himself to her.

_Not yet,_ he kept telling himself.

He knew he'd been avoiding people for too long, but they had only brought him sorrow and disappointment in the past. It was better to stay hidden, to stay where no one could mock him, laugh at him. Not that he cared. He'd stopped caring a long time ago, but life was much easier when he was alone and in hiding.

He was ready to break free, to break that rule. For her.

Only he knew deep down that he was the devil to her being an angel. Her voice, her face, her eyes… it was all as she was sent from heaven. And he was the creature of the darkness.

But he wouldn't care for now. He would try. He would regret if he didn't.

He only had to wait for the right time. He would meet her right after her huge and surely successful debut.

He'd been teaching her through his assistants that were there on the stage with her now, giving her the last clues. She didn't know from whom they came from, but she would very soon.

So far he hadn't missed even one rehearsal. He'd heard her sing every single time. And he still hadn't grown tired of it.

* * *

She had stage fright. She was just about to go up there and sing her debut in front of hundreds of people that had come from all over the world just to hear her…

…and she was so afraid.

She couldn't screw this up. That would mean an end to any possible career involving singing, even in a bar. She would just be that girl who started off at Metropolis Opera House and… came down in flames. Just crashed.

"Miss Lang, breathe," she heard a soothing voice coming from her vocal couch. The old woman put a hand to her shoulder to give her some support. "You will be great, I know it. There is no need for fear now."

"I can't help it. What am I even doing here? I don't have the experience..."

"They all need to see someone young to bring freshness to this opera," the woman told her, "and believe me, you are not just a somebody, you are exquisite."

Lana smiled, but her face remained pale.

"Maybe this will help," the woman said, handing her some piece of paper.

"What is it?"

"Read it. It's from Mr. Luthor. I gather he wants to meet you."

"Really?" Her face now burnt in a blush.

"That's what I'm talking about. This is healthy. You shouldn't be so pale," the woman chuckled and walked away, so Lana could read the letter in private.

There wasn't much in there. Just a time and place after the show that he would want to finally meet her.

People hadn't seen Alexander Luthor for so long that they either forgot what he looked like by now or remembered him from the pictures when he had been young. Only now, even the pictures were rare. All Lana knew was that he was bald. She refused to believe any stories about his grotesque appearance. If she remained in hiding, people would start talking about her being disfigured and ashamed of that too.

* * *

Clark Kent was so happy and proud of himself.

He was just a beginner when it came to reporting and his work at the Daily Planet, but he managed to land this article.

When he'd read that the new star of the Metropolis Opera House was the astonishing young talent in the person of Lana Lang he knew he had to get in there.

Lana had been his childhood love. They had never really dated but they had been very close. Then she had left for Paris to attend a school of art. It had done her some good as now she succeeded in what she loved to do.

Clark had succeeded more or less too. He had not thought he would be a reporter, but when it had happened, he couldn't imagine a better job for himself. He'd loved to write articles back in high school and getting a job in the Daily Planet only confirmed that he should go down that path.

Now he was sitting in his seat, impatient to see Lana. She had not been going out much and whenever he'd called they'd said that she wasn't available. He could understand it. They were afraid he might be a distraction for her and they were right.

If he still felt for Lana as he had remembered he had, then he would be a definite distraction.

* * *

She couldn't believe she had actually succeeded. It'd gone better than she'd hoped for!

The audience wouldn't stop applauding her, wouldn't let her off the stage, but eventually, she had to go, they all had to. They had another show soon and they needed to get some rest.

Only when Lana entered her dressing room, she reminded herself of the upcoming meeting with Alexander Luthor.

It had given her hope and motivation to exceed back there on the stage, but after few minutes she'd got so immersed into the show and her songs that she'd forgotten all about it. Now the piece of paper was there, on her dresser. A reminder.

She smiled to herself.

That day was so much better than she hoped it would be!

She changed from her stage costume dress to a much casual one and was just combing her hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, please!" she said.

The door opened and she saw a very familiar looking dark haired man.

She was watching his face for a few seconds and then exclaimed, "Clark! What a surprise! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I promised I'll write only good things about your performance, so they let me in."

"Write?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet now," he explained and walked to her. "God, I missed you so much!" He gave her a hug. "And you look… astonishing! And back there on the stage… you were just brilliant!"

"Thank you," she said, smiling and then blushing. "It's been ages."

"Yes," he admitted, nodding. "Actually I wanted to come see you as soon as I read the note that you were the newest star here, but they wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean they wouldn't let you?"

"I called a few times, but I understand why they didn't tell you. You needed to be focused. And you must've been busy."

"Tell me about it! I do nothing but rehearse and sleep. I would forget to eat if they didn't remind me all the time. I can't let myself be any thinner and get sick."

"You were always perfect," Clark complemented her, looking at her body. "You haven't changed at all. I mean… you've grown up and become more beautiful, that for sure. You still make the room light up and all the people see only you."

"Oh, stop that!" She blushed again what brought a huge smile to Clark's face.

"I'm serious! And it's all true!... Can we go eat something?" Clark suggested. "And maybe I can get a few quotes, so they wouldn't think back in the Daily Planet that I only wanted to write this article, so I could see you again."

"Alright," she agreed.

Seeing him brought so many memories. She'd been crushing on him too so many years ago but she'd chosen to go to Paris. She didn't regret it and even if, now they were reunited again.

"So… do you have a family here or…?"

"Nope," he denied, "all alone. All alone in this big town."

"Just like me."

"Then we should keep each other company. Let's go…" He put his hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her toward the door. "After such a show, you deserve some relaxation."

"I don't think I know what this word means anymore," she sighed heavily.

* * *

How dared she walk out of the opera with that callow youth? Lex thought, enraged.

How dared she forget about _him_?!

Was the rekindling of a very old flame really better and more exciting?

Lana wasn't aware of this yet, but she owed him, Lex, _everything_ she'd learnt.

"So, how's the famous phantom?" Clark asked another question on their way to the restaurant. "Have you met him yet? Is he as hideous as they say?"

Lana jerked to a stop and her hand wandered up to cover her mouth.

"What is it?" Clark asked, taken aback.

"I need… I need to go back!" she squealed.

"What? The restaurant is just around the corner and I have a table ready…"

"Oh, my god! How could I forget?... Clark, I am so sorry, but I really need to go!"

"Lana!"

But she already disappeared.

* * *

She ran back into the opera and up the stairs to the highest floor.

He'd said he would be there.

Only she was about half an hour late… no, was it forty minutes? Was it more?!

She was panicking now.

Could he fire her for something like this? But it had nothing to do with her job! Was he disappointed with her?

She finally burst through the door to the right room and… found it empty.

Only she didn't know that Lex was watching via hidden cameras.

"Damn it!" she cursed, looking around. "Just… perfect!"

Then she spotted something on the table.

It was a single red rose. Obviously left there for her.

"You have disappointed me," Lex said out loud as he was watching her on his laptop in his rom. "I had so much planned and you just… destroyed it all."

He should've known better than to think that dreams came true easily.

He'd thought they'd meet, eat supper, talk… that maybe at least she'd like him.

Well, he was used to rejection.


	3. Part 2

**Part 2**

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

* * *

Week followed another week and the show was still number one. Lana turned out to be the greatest discovery of the Opera since a long time. She became a star like Lex had predicted she would.

He was still there for her on every single show, but so was her admirer, Clark Kent.

Lex didn't know what she saw in him. He was just a sweet and gentle boy. So innocent. So predictable. So boring.

If things went any further Lex would have to step in and make his movie as he'd intended to when she'd stood him up.

But she'd come back, hadn't she? As soon as she'd realized she'd been late she'd left the boy and come back to the opera to meet him, the owner.

Maybe the day finally come. What more, there was a Christmas banquet that evening, a perfect moment for him to step out of the shadows. He'd intended to do it for a long time now. He'd really wanted people to finally see that he wasn't disfigured or ugly. That he was a completely normal man with a slight difference that he was bald. But there were a lot of bald guys around, maybe they were usually older than Lex himself, but some could be sick. A that sickness could cause them the loss of hair.

That would be the night. The night he would finally show himself and take the real rein over his opera. No more assistants. He would be there for Lana, in person, every step of the way. And he would make her forget all about Clark Kent and his boyish smile.

* * *

He stayed behind the curtain for now, watching the banquet starting. Where was she? He wanted her to be the centre of attention when he would enter the ballroom.

She was probably preparing or taking a break. After all, just an hour ago the last show in this year had ended. It was officially Christmas and Lex would never ask his employees to work during that time of the year. Besides, because of its prestige, the Metropolis Opera didn't need to be opened now. People were as eager to come any other time and the last show in that day was a complete and utter success. It was as important as the premiere as there had been a lot of important people in there to celebrate the beginning of their own Christmas break.

She was late now, Lex thought. What could be possibly stalling her? Maybe he should've sent her a note? And flowers?

But then she finally entered the ballroom, escorted by no one else but Clark Kent.

They were too happy for Lex's taste. And they held hands, therefore Clark got the first dance with her.

He might, but Lex would have the last.

Something attracted his attention. Something shiny…

Rage was on his face now as he clearly saw a ring.

They had got engaged!

Lex thought it was reckless and it had nothing to do with jealousy. He was watching her for a very long time. He had done a thorough background check on her. She was innocent and sweet, but there was fire inside of her that was just waiting to be released. Only Clark Kent wouldn't be able to do that, because he was just like her.

She knew nothing of life and love and the thrill of danger. She would not be satisfied with Kent. Maybe for a while she would think she was, but in fact, that was not the kind of satisfaction she would want from life.

Lex couldn't let her marry that sweet boy, so she would get a free pass to destroying her career and bearing kids while living in a small house. She wasn't born to be a housewife. She was born to be a star. The whole world needed to know her name.

Lex grabbed his cell.

"Change of plans. Have a jet ready. We're going to Paris for a week. Pack her things," he spoke and hung up.

It was time to show himself and rescue her. She was blinded by that boy's devotion now, but she would regret it later. Lex had seen it already. Seen it many times. And he had also seen passion.

Clark would not make Lana fly. He would cut her wings.

And she didn't need to choose Lex and love him, he didn't expect her to. He just wanted her to find the kind of love she deserved.

The music stopped on his order and the curtain was swept away as the light illuminated his presence.

Lex Luthor officially came out of the shadows, now standing bathed in light, wearing an Italian expensive suit, looking sleek and sophisticated. A man of success.

People stopped talking. The room went quiet and now it seemed so unnatural, so deafening.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Lex spoke with a smile and his eyes finally met Lana's.

She was standing there, hung on Clark's arm, confused but intrigued in the same time.

Lex didn't need to introduce himself. Everyone knew and it wasn't even because of the head. They just felt he was a Luthor. The owner. The mysterious phantom, the nickname given more because of his behavior than his look. Because he was still ruthless and cruel, only now there was a person that could melt his heart when she was in his presence.

He walked straight toward her, not losing the eye contact.

She was watching him like she got hypnotized. Couldn't take her eyes away from him. Wonder and fascination on her face.

Lex stopped right in front of her and reached his hand to her, clearly asking her to dance.

She seemed to lost her ability to speak, but she could move. Her hand fit into his without her even realizing it and she was swept off her feet, taken to the dance floor.

"Wait… Lana… what…" Clark stammered, hopeless, but no one including Lana herself paid any attention to him. All eyes were focused on the famous owner of the Opera who decided to come out of his safe hiding place just to dance with the newest shining star. A star he, himself, had discovered.

Lex had to admit that he was even glad Lana had been late for the previous meeting. This encounter went so much better.

"Don't feel intimidated by me," Lex spoke to her when they started to dance.

They were so close they both had difficulties with breathing. His heart was pounding too loudly for his taste, betraying his feelings, but she didn't seem to hear it. She was too overwhelmed herself.

"I… I feel honored, Mr. Luthor, that you have decided to hire me," she finally said.

He chuckled. That so wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was expected.

"No, the honor is all mine. I knew you had the potential to be the greatest and I was right."

She blushed and their eyes met again. She felt her knees going week as she noticed how deep his own eyes were. She still couldn't decide whether they were blue or gray when he spoke again, amused by her reaction to him. Maybe she would be able to love him after all? He would wish nothing more than that.

"Well, thank you."

"No, I shall thank you," he assured her and gently took her chin between his index finger and his thumb. "You are stunning, Lana Lang. I have seen every single of your performances, every single rehearsal and still, I can't get enough of you."

"You... what?" Her voice stuck in her throat again. "Eh… I don't what to…"

"Then don't say anything. Come with me."

"What? Where? I…"

"Trust me. You will not regret it, Lana." He leaned toward her and whispered it into her ear. She shivered and he smiled with satisfaction. "What do you say? Are you ready for your reward?"

He saw Clark Kent's white face in this moment and he couldn't be more satisfied. He won, already, he could feel it. Lana didn't even remember Clark's name by now. All she could see, feel and touch was Lex. And he was real, mysterious, he was there. Finally.

"I… I'm sorry I was late the last time. I got the rose though. It was beautiful," she said, her voice hoarse.

Lex came back to his previous position and was able to see her face again.

"It's fine. After all, it all turned out for the best. So? Shall we?"

"Where are we going?"

He smiled again. She asked where they were going, not when he wanted to take her. Her mind was already made up even if she hadn't realized it yet.

"It's a surprise. Come with me. You'll be safe, I promise. And you'll be back to sing in the next show."

"The next show is in new…" Lana started, but Lex just smiled again and pulled her hand as he walked toward the curtain he had come out of before.

"Wait… wait… Lana!" Clark yelled, but no one heard him.

Everyone was busy watching the most romantic couple they'd seen. They were dancing and gossiping about how wonderful it would be for Lex and Lana to fall in love.

Clark started pushing his way through the crowd and heard few not so pleasant responds.

When he got to the right place, they were already gone.

"LANA!"

But she was nowhere to be found.


	4. Part 3

**AN **I added to the last two chapters short extracts from the Phantom of the Opera's soundtrack just like I did here:

* * *

**Part 3**

_Past the point of no return, No backward glances_

* * *

Lana couldn't believe it, yet it was happening.

She risked everything. She agreed to Lex's proposal and she flew to Paris with him. On his private plane. And her bag was already packed, ready for her aboard. And she wasn't naïve, she knew he didn't just come out of the shadows for any girl, he did it for her. Was he attracted to her? Only she was engaged… but Clark was so sticky recently that she was relieved. Maybe the distance would do them both some good.

She always imagined Mr. Luthor as an old, scary man. She was the last to judge or believe any rumors, but whenever she thought of him, she saw him that way.

Now she was sitting across a young man who couldn't be more than thirty. And he was handsome. So handsome… She never thought she would think so of a bald man, but she couldn't imagine that Lex could look better with hair. She was tempted to ask about it, but had no courage to do so. She heard somewhere that it was a medical condition, but nothing endangering his heath.

The other thing she liked about him was his eyes. They were like a deep ocean of secrets. So blue, but in the same time hinted with a shadow of grey. They were scorning her when she looked into them, such an oxymoron when they were actually cold colors.

"Just ask the question," he suddenly spoke.

"Wh… what?" she stammered, just now realizing she was staring. "I'm sorry. I just… this is not what I imagined. I mean… I didn't imagine you this way."

"Why? Because of the rumors?"

"No, actually, I prefer to be above it all and not to believe the gossip. I just thought… there must've been a reason that you preferred to keep yourself sheltered from the rest of the world."

"Well, there was, but it had nothing to do with my look," he said.

He didn't seem to be mad at her, so that was a relief.

"Alright… sorry I…"

"Don't be sorry. In fact… I think you should stop apologizing altogether. I forgave you a long time ago for not showing up that day we had a date."

"A date?" she repeated, blushing a little against her will. "Well, it was supposed to be a meeting."

"Semiotics." Lex shrugged.

"So, Mr.…"

"Cut that out, I'm Lex for you."

"Lex, then…"

"And now you can ask me the bugging question. Come on, I won't be insulted."

"You seem to know what I want to say before I open my mouth."

"Yes. You want to know why I don't have any hair. Medical condition. Simple as that."

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you ever had it and if so, what color it was?"

He suddenly laughed. And she found herself being even more attracted to this mysterious man when she was watching him now when his eyes lightened up.

"I like that you're so unpredictable," he said, "well, I had red hair, after my mother."

"Red? Really? Then maybe it's a good thing that you're bald now."

"Yes, I don't think that unruly red curls would make me look any more distinguish or serious. Especially in business."

Now she was the one to laugh.

"Sorry, but… I can't even imagine you in that kind of hair."

"Does it bother you that I look like this?" he suddenly asked, watching her face carefully. "After all, your fiancé has gorgeous hair… Yes, I know about him. I know about everything that goes on in my opera."

"To be honest, no, I wouldn't like you to have hair. I like you the way you are."

She surprised him again. Maybe he underestimated her a little bit.

"You know nothing about the real me," he noticed.

"I know enough. I think you are a good man, but ruthless, I have to admit. I should blame you for all that murderous trainings and rehearsals I had to go through to finally land on that stage, shouldn't I?"

"I never said it would be easy. You wanted to achieve something and you knew what you were getting yourself into. No one ever becomes a star without the hard work. That is the process of it all. You need to get through your own personal hell to be somebody. It's like that in every single sphere of career: dancing, singing, acting, writing, business, medicine, law, acquiring languages…"

"What was your personal hell?" she asked, but then she added quickly, "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry, that question was too presumptuous."

"It's ok. We've already wasted enough time, so we may as well catch up and get to know each other better. At least I am sure I wanted to get to know you from the very first moment I saw you. On your audition."

"I figured so when you personally granted me a job. Where were you there?"

"Hidden in the shadows as I always used to… Now, my personal hell? Becoming something more than my father believed I could. He was always hard on me, hard on everyone. I even suspect my mother's death was partially his fault. Not that he killed her with his own hands, but he was demanding, controlling, jealous… even though he had his number of mistresses…" Lex sighed heavily as those memories weren't particularly pleasant to him.

"I'm sorry. Lex, you don't need to tell me all of this if you don't want to," she told him in soft, caring voice.

She stopped calling him Mr. Luthor, she was getting closer to him, so his plan was working. He wouldn't stop even though it did hurt him to talk about this painful past.

"My mother got sick. It was a heart condition and then she just died. My father invested himself into the opera even more. He was never home and soon enough that was my place to live too. I always heard from him how useless I would be if I didn't study, didn't try to accomplish at least half he'd accomplished… He was never proud of me, always wanted more. Add to that that people who knew me wanted to use me for my money and fame. All that I got from my father was my doom. But I got strong, I landed on my feet, stopped caring what people would say and when he died, I just stopped showing myself at all. I was working the hardest in my whole life back then, trying to prove him, even when he was dead, that I could be like him. I was doing that until I realized I didn't want to be like him at all. Why would I? He was evil. But I did outrun him eventually, in business. The opera was never more popular and had never such a high level spectacles before."

"Well, _I_ am certainly proud of you, Lex," Lana said.

She felt so much sympathy toward him now. And she wished she'd got to know him earlier. She wished so badly that she hadn't been late to that first meeting. Maybe everything would've gone differently since then…

"I'll take you to an opera in Paris. The very one that inspired my father to bring his own to prestige. Of course, right now it's second best to Metropolis, but still the best in Europe."

"You don't have to do this, you know? I'm not that kind of a girl that has to be bought. It would be enough for me if we just got to know each other back in America."

"And that is the very reason why I took you here," Lex told her with a smile. The second one was the absence of her fiancé, but she didn't have to know that.

"If you follow the path of your career that is now right in front of you, this life can be your life too."

"Does it sound stupid when I say that I didn't get into that business for money? That I don't really care if I become as rich as you are? I just want to sing and act. That is all I have ever wanted."

"And this is the exact definition of a true artist. You will do all of that, but you won't be able to avoid raising a lot of money in the process. Come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

She laughed again. Such a delicious sound to his ears.

He had a week in Paris with her. He needed to do everything in his power to make her realize what kind of a life she deserved to lead.

* * *

While Clark was slowly going mad back in Metropolis, kept asking for Lana and kept getting in response that she was safe and happy, Lex and Lana had their Christmas dinner in France, on the Eiffel Tower.

"This is so wonderful. And I really like this stuffed turkey. What is it?"

"Chestnuts," Lex answered, "the specialty here."

"It's really delicious."

"How's the wine?"

"Even more delicious," she smiled widely at him.

"Just wait till dessert."

* * *

He walked her to her apartment.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was really amazing," she said as she faced him by the door. "And thank you so much for this trip. I don't know how could I ever repay you…"

"You don't have to," Lex answered softly and raised his hand to touch her face. "Your presence is enough for me and it's all a Christmas gift for you. You gave me so many breathtaking performances that you're worth it all. And I wouldn't enjoy a lonely trip to Paris." He winked at her.

"So, where are we coming back?" she asked. "We need to eventually. Every time I want to call home, the line is busy."

"I told you that everyone knows where we are and that you needn't worry about it." He caressed her cheek and she unconsciously leaned into his hand.

He was so close and the heat coming from his body overpowered her, all she was aware of was him and his piercing eyes that were closer and closer… until they were closed as her own.

He kissed her. His lips pressed softly against hers, scorning her nevertheless.

She couldn't fight it as she couldn't even remember anything and anyone else but Lex.

She soon opened her mouth to the advance of his tongue and her arms wandered up and around his neck on their own accord.

They were one, kissing, passion taking control over them.

Lana could only feel those lips kissing her so well that she could faint, the smell of Lex, the expensive cologne and then when her hands cupped the smooth skin on his head and stroked it…

Lana moaned into his mouth and got even closer, pressing her body against his and then…

When one of her hand covered the other on Lex's head she felt the ring. _The engagement ring._

And the man she was kissing wasn't her fiancé!

She broke off the kiss while making a step backwards and taking her hands away from Lex.

They were both too hot and out of breaths, now staring into each other's eyes.

"I…" Lana started and stopped. "I'm sorry, I can't," she finally said and disappeared into her apartment room, locking the door behind her.

Lex just smiled to himself and walked away.

He knew what she knew now too. She let it go too far. _Way _too far. And he was too deep in her and there was no coming back.


	5. Part 4

**AN **I Published three one shots, if you're interested: _Phoenix _[Lexana], _Wrath _[Lexana] & _Forbidden Fruit _[Tess&Lex]

**Part 4**

_In my mind,_

_I've already_

_imagined our_

_bodies entwining_

_defenseless and silent -_

_and now I am_

_here with you:_

_no second thoughts (…)_

* * *

Lana was fighting hard against her rapidly growing affection and desire for Lex. She had already given up Christmas with Clark, so she could go to Paris and spend it with Lex.

Deep down she always knew what would eventually happen, but it didn't stop her from lying to herself.

There was a deep connection between her and Lex and it seemed to be unbreakable once established.

"What are you thinking so intensely about?" she heard Lex's voice and she woke up from her reverie.

Last night they had shared a kiss. A very heated and passionate kiss, as Lana recalled. She had never felt that way when Clark was kissing her. _Never_. And everything inside her was now screaming that she should go with those feelings, that she should trust them.

Only she would break somebody else's heart if she did.

But if she didn't, she knew she would regret it to the rest of her life.

The painful truth was that Lex was right. Even in things he hadn't said to her directly. She could read between the lines. He thought Clark wasn't for her, even if Lex himself wasn't either.

Lana didn't see herself in the future raising a family while being a house wife. She saw herself on a scene where she belonged. She had a talent and she couldn't let it go to waste. It was in her and needed an outlet. She couldn't just kill it and marry Clark, therefore resign from acting. Maybe at the beginning she would still play, but then she would get pregnant and then…

"Lana, are you ok? You are a little pale," Lex asked with care. "Are you ill?"

"No, no, Lex, I'm fine." She managed to smile to him and her eyes met his.

She was lost and she knew there was no alternative for her but to just give in.

"Can I ask you an intimate question?" she suddenly blurted out.

"Shoot." He shrugged. "I think we're beyond the point when you need to ask for permission."

"Saying hypothetically… if you found the woman of your dreams, would you push her to give up her life for having a family? Or would you give up on having children and support her?"

Lex wanted to smile, but he stopped himself.

"If I really loved her then it wouldn't matter if we ever had kids. What would matter would be that she would be happy. That would make me happy. Besides, after the despotic father I had it would be better for me if I didn't have to raise children. Why?"

"Nothing, just… hypothetically."

She had two paths in front of her and only one of them was right.

She only had one life.

* * *

This time Lex didn't kiss her goodnight. He just walked her to her apartment after dinner and left.

She looked after him for a long time before she finally was brave enough to make a move.

She didn't go in, instead she knocked on his door.

When he opened she was hit with a sudden wave of desire.

He stood in the door, his shirt unbuttoned, showing his smooth, muscular chest.

"Lana?" he asked, partially surprised, partially complacent.

"I changed my mind. I want this," she just said and grabbed his head, pulling him into a kiss.

His lips gave in immediately, finding a rhythm with hers and she was pulled inside, then heard a door slamming behind her.

There was no turning back and it would have its consequences, but she didn't care. She wanted this.

His hands were all over her body, touching, stroking, caressing and squeezing and she was overwhelmed by all the sensations that were completely new to her, yet felt like she always knew them. Like it was a familiar pattern. The oldest act in the world. If her mind didn't really know how to touch Lex in response, her body seemed to know well.

So her hands pushed the shirt off of his arms until it fell to the floor. In the meantime Lex started kissing her neck and taking off her dress. The zipper on her back was already undone and that piece of clothing also hit the floor.

She didn't feel ashamed at all as she stood just in her underwear, she was too aroused to even care. Besides, Lex was looking at her like she was the only girl worth looking at in the whole world.

He pushed his body against hers and she could feel the bulge on the front of his pants. It only make her desire stronger. She wanted to feel him inside and her channel clenched involuntarily to prove it.

They stumbled into the bedroom and Lex pushed her until her knees hit the bed and she landed on top of it. He followed, covering her body with his, fitting his slim hips between her legs as she spread them without even realizing it.

He was pushing into her core with his clothed erection as he was kissing her and uncovering her breast and she was on the verge of coming just from that.

Then she was almost naked, her breast bare to his sigh and his lips on them, sucking.

"God!" She arched her back in pleasure.

His hand found itself in her panties and they were ripped at the seam.

Lex hand was on her swollen flesh now and just a few stokes of his fingers was enough. Her mouth opened and she reached her first orgasm.

Lex smiled against her skin with satisfaction and then he took off his pants, taking advantage of her spread legs and shoving his cock inside her.

Lana's mouth opened widely again, but this time not from pleasure.

He knew something was wrong, but he was too far gone to think clearly. He needed her so badly he could just explode. After all, he was a Luthor and he wasn't known for gentleness.

He found himself inside her channel and started moving right away, pushing in and out, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Finally, after a few seconds. he heard Lana responding. First she uttered quiet moans, but then she begun rolling her hips, meeting his thrusts until they found they rhythm.

"Lex…" she whispered his name and he raised his head to look her in the eye.

"Lana," he answered, kissing her deeply while making love to her, their wet bodies slamming together.

After a few more deep strokes she started reaching her second climax and then came so powerfully that Lex couldn't hold on any longer. He let go with a roar, speeding up and then he froze, coming inside her.

For a moment they were just laying there, bodies entwined, arms around each other, both breathing heavily.

"Oh, god… please, tell me you're on pills," he suddenly exhaled to her ear. "One moment I'm telling you I don't care about kids and then…"

"It's ok. I am on the pill," she said. "I would remember."

When he finally was able to heave himself up and get off of her, he noticed that something was wrong. He remembered that something had been wrong when they had been making love too.

"Lana…" his voice trailed off. "You never…"

"This was my first time," she admitted.

"But Clark…"

"…wanted to wait," she answered.

Lex just laid on his back and put his hand to his head.

"Did I hurt you badly?"

He just asked, didn't apologize for not slowing down, because… he didn't want to lie. Even if he'd known… he would probably change nothing.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked her instead while turning to a side, so he could see her face. "Being with me? You know me. I am not the gentle kind. I am not Clark Kent. With me you will get…"

"…passion?" she finished. "Lex, it's ok. I knew who you were from the beginning and I still came here tonight. I don't want safe. I don't want this to be so sweet to be sickening. I'm fascinated by you and I want _you_." She grabbed his face.

"Will you break up with him, then?" Lex asked.

"I have to, because I don't love him," she confessed.

Lex just smiled to her.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, New Year's Eve, and they were locked in their apartment, fucking.

A moment before they had been in the ballroom, celebrating with the others until they had gotten an idea.

They had come back to the apartment as they couldn't wait any longer.

The last few days were a never-ending dance of desire and passion. They couldn't get enough of each other.

And now Lex had Lana bent over the window sill, taking her from behind. They had left their clothes on. Lex just raised her dress and unzipped his fly.

When the clock struck midnight they both came to a sight of fireworks.

* * *

Clark went for like the hundredth time to the opera even though he knew it was closed.

"We have already told you that Lana Lang is fine and you shouldn't be worried."

"She is my fiancée!" Clark raised his voice.

"That is not of our concern. She will be back in the new year. Goodnight!"

Clark was so angry. No one wanted to tell him anything!

They were all just saying the same thing that she was fine.

But_ he_ wasn't fine!

He did again what he'd been doing for those last few days - he went to a bar.


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

_Think of me, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

* * *

On the third of January was scheduled the first new year show in which Lana was to participate. It was supposed to be the beginning of the carnival.

It also meant that she would have to come back home, Clark thought.

He was still hurting that she had just left him without a word and he kept on drinking.

He decided to go over to the opera one last time when she would arrive and talk to her. He would have to know the whole truth. What had happened between his fiancé and the Phantom…

But what could have happened? That guy had spent years hiding and he was bald! How could Lana prefer him over Clark? If that so, why Clark felt so threatened? Why he had felt like he had lost her already the night when Luthor had appeared and taken her with him?

This time he sneaked into the Metropolis Opera building while using the back door. He was sick and tired of trying to get in through the front, those people would just tell him the same old story.

He needed to see her _now._ So what that he was a little drunk?

He ran through the darkened hall to the stairs and then he got to her room. He knew he needed to be quiet, but he seemed to, indeed, be as no one stopped him.

He gently pushed the door to Lana's room open, happy that he would finally see her, kiss her. He imagined their reunion, her ecstatic face, her telling him how Lex had taken her to Paris by force and never let out of his sight, how she wanted to be free of him.

All his hopes and dreams turned into ashes as the door opened a crack and Clark looked inside. His eyes opened widely, heart started pounding in his chest and then it just broke.

Lana was inside.

Only she wasn't alone.

What more, she was in bed with someone else and the bald head could belong to only one man Clark knew, Lex Luthor.

For a moment Clark just stood there, taken aback, desperately looking for some indication that his fiancée was being forced to it, that she was being raped. He knew it would be ten times worse for her, but not for him. There was no need for forgiving if she was raped.

Clark was drunk, so clearly, he wasn't thinking straight while wishing that particular awful thing.

But Lana moaned in pleasure and said Lex's name over and over again.

She was straddling him, moving over him, kissing his lips, stroking his chest, rocking into him. Then Lex grabbed her shoulders and turned them over, now he was the one on top and he started driving into her deeper and deeper. And she was clinging on to him, moving with him, her mouth opened widely in pleasure of the upcoming climax.

Clark's face went completely white, his vision blurred.

_How could she?!_

He made a step back, then another, the door closing quietly, but both Lana and Lex did not hear it. They were too loud and too preoccupied with each other.

Clark ran down the stairs, fists clenched.

He was ready to give her everything, to make her his wife, to give her family, support her. And what she did to repay him?! She betrayed him when they were still engaged!

Clark was so desperate for Lana. He seemed to want her his whole life and when he had met her again, he had been so sure he could win her over!

He would have if not that bastard, Luthor!

Clark felt murderous rage. He wanted Lana, yet he couldn't get her! It made him so… mad at everything, so… evil.

* * *

Clark showed up again the next day, knowing Lana would probably want to face him eventually anyway. She would like to give him his ring back. Or maybe she wouldn't even bother.

Well, he would go to her and he would tell her right in the eye what he thought of her. She was a slut, nothing more.

To his astonishment, Lana agreed to see him right away.

"She's expecting you in her dressing room. She's preparing for the next show," Clark was told, so he went over there.

To the very room when it all had started and now would end.

She was sitting by her dressing table, just looking at her reflection but not really seeing it.

"Clark," she finally said, her voice strangely quiet and wavering as she noticed him standing there in the door. "We need to talk."

"Oh yes, we do," he agreed and closed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock stealthily.

"Clark, I… God, I don't know how to say it," she sighed heavily when standing up and facing him. "I am so…"

"Don't bother," he interrupted her. "Don't you dare bothering to say how sorry you are. I know you're not. In fact, you're very happy. Fucking Lex Luthor and everything."

Her face changed. She was shocked.

"What are…"

"Don't lie to me!" Clark raised his voice.

"Clark, you don't look so good…" she said when he made a step toward her.

"Well, considering what I've been doing for the last few days it doesn't really surprise me. You, on the other hand, look stunning. What is it? Love? Danger? Or maybe just sex?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" She raised her hand. "No right!"

"And you have the right to cheat on me when you promised to marry me?!" He made another step forward.

"Clark, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to… I… I wanted to talk to you and tell you everything. I didn't mean you to find out before I would do that!"

"You should've hold on till you talk to me, that is what should've happened! You shouldn't have jumped into another man's bed before you broke up with me!"

"Clark, I know I made a mistake, but you need to understand…" She cut off, not really knowing what to tell him. That she fell in love with Lex? He already knew that. She reached to the dressing table and picked up the ring Clark had given her.

"Of course, you don't even wear it anymore," Clark said bitterly as she handed it to him. "I don't want it!" he shouted and knocked it off her hand, the ring landing on the floor. "I just want to taste what he tasted!" he roared and suddenly, he jumped to her, pining her to the opposite wall, trying to kiss her.

She felt the alcohol on his breath and winced in disgust, her face turned aside, so he couldn't kiss her. He was struggling with her, holding her as she tried to get out so hard.

"Stay, bitch!" he told her and lifted her dress.

"NO! What are you doing?! Clark, stop! Please, stop!" she was yelling as loudly as she could. Surely, someone would hear.

She was right. Nothing went on in Lex's opera without him knowing, so now he tried to get in.

"Lana?! LANA!" she heard his terrified voice on the other side of the door, but it was locked.

Lex started banging on it with his whole body until the lock broke and got inside.

He assessed the situation quickly, fury on his face as he spotted Clark.

He got to him in no time and Clark found himself staggering backwards and losing his balance. He fell down to the floor, his world spinning as he was still drunk, his head hit the floor.

"Lana, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Lex got to her and put his arms around her. She was shaking and gladly snuggled into his chest.

"No, you came just in time… thank you, Lex…" she sobbed into his jacket.

Clark heaved himself up to his feet and ran out of there. He saw images and heard voices in his heard that weren't really there. He saw Lex threatening him, Lex telling him he would kill him if he got to Lana ever again.

Clark wasn't sure if that really happened as his head was thumping so loudly, but he knew he wouldn't let it go.

Lana was supposed to be his!


End file.
